Shinosutoka CLan Wiki
Greetings, fellow reader. This is my own personal design of the Shinosutoka Clan and their home - "Village Hidden in the Ashes" In here you will find: - The complete story of the Shinosutoka Clan (Translation: Deathstalker in reference to a Scorpion species) - The jutsu used among the clan - The clan's village description Disclaimer: I understand that there might be an excessive amount of reading for some of the individuals, hence I do not expect everyone to go through the entire thing. Albeit, if you do, I would appreciate your feedback, what you liked and what in your opinion can be improved. Finally, I also have a few ideas for my own custom clans, which I'm thinking to write about in the same format as what you are about to read, please do let me know if you would like to have me do it. Whether positive or negative, any type of feedback would be appreciated. Last thing, apologizes for any misspelling, I was very exited to get this material out ASAP and hence was typing insanely fast. Well, enough of my rambling, sit back and enjoy the read. The complete Story of Shinosutoka Clan Part 1: Origins Sixty years ago, a large contingent of archeologists from the Hidden Sand Village set out to uncover the unmapped lands of the region in hopes of finding any valuable artifacts that would bring any sort of usefulness to the village, either in the sense of empowering the village's military or just brining the glory to the beloved home. After months of travelling and digging, they have stumbled upon an unmarked tomb. Upon entering the tomb several scrolls have been discovered, which contained the history of an ancient civilization dating to pre-Kaguya's arrival on the planet, a civilization who prayed to Navdum, the God of Scorpions. After discovering Navdum's burial site within the tomb, the archeologists decided to extract his golden casket. Upon doing so, their next decision would change their lives forever. The casket was opened. The room suddenly felt unbearably hot, almost a son itself has scorched over, the walls started to shake, but the worst was to come. Out of the walls of the inner tomb a wave of scorpions began to emerge and viciously attack the unwanted guest, stinging them over and over again, while the tomb began to crumble. The contingent made haste towards the exit, all while being attacked by the scorpions as well the hidden traps that were to trigger upon the disturbance of Navdum's casket. Out of the forty archeologists and fifteen guards sent to accompany them, only ten made it out alive. Exhausted, beaten up and in the state of shock, they've gathered whatever supplies they had and embarked on the journey back home. Little did they knew, that their worst nightmare was just about to begin.... During an overnight rest in the small settlement in the middle of the desert, the entire place woke up to agonizing screams coming from the inn of where the group was staying at. One of the group's members, Kozato Shouchi began to uncontrollably screech in the most inhumane way possible. Upon inspecting the locals stumbled upon something that can only be a part of a horror myth. Kozato had a 7ft tale, bulging out, covered in scales, but not just any tale, it was a scorpion tale. In addition to that, Kozato had his left arm completely transformed into the scorpion claw. Unable to control his enourmous tale, Kozato settled into a panic mode, unwillingly killing five of the locals while being in the delusional state. The group's leader Senki Ichizo along with eight others found to their horror to posses the similar tales along with having one of either arms transformed into the claw. Unlike Kozato, Senki managed to keep his cool and take the other eight under control. Unfortunately the locals enraged by the deaths of their five own did not have any intentions of having the group around. They have brought Kozato down and using whatever they can from stones to bricks to knives, brutally murdered Kozato, by then Senki and the remaining flock managed to escape, albeit in the moment of panic they did not retrieve any of their supplies meaning they had no food or water on their way back, the Sand Village was less than a day away, they had to make it back before sunset. Part 2: The Outcasts Miraculously, despite all the odds the group made it back to the gates of the Sand Village. Upon the return, the group expected to be treated by the village's top medical specialists, as well as receive a hero's welcome, as Senki has managed to keep a few of the scrolls from the tomb on himself with the notion that Kage and the council would find it useful and beneficial for the village. They have received anyting, but the warm welcome. The citizens of the Sand Village cowered in fear in the comforts of their own home, calling them "abominations" and "the cursed ones". The Kazekage and the council have decided to banish the cursed ones, as they thought that if the knowledge of the failed misison on such large scale would become known to other nations, it would make the village look weak and inferior to others thus undermining the military and overall strenght of the village. Kazekage had let Senki keep the scrolls with him as he proclaimed to have no interest in them due to a fear of thinking that the scrolls contained the very curse that was bestowed upon the outcasts which could lead to the village's doom. Enraged, with the feeling of betrayal , Senki along with his remaining eight partners: Nakada, Satow, Kon, Higuchi, Anno, Tokuma, Nagaoka and Arakawa have set into the unknown, not knowning where the fate will take them. One thing was certain, everyone in the group knew that Senki has changed forever and his grudge against his home village would soon bear fruit. A fruit with the most lethal taste. Part 3: The Village Hidden in the Ashes Giant dunes, unsettling waves, unforgiving rains. Senki was trying to make sense of all that has transpired of the short period of time, but couldn't. Despite his grudge against the village, Senki remained positive for the sake of his comrades. Whenever they would make a stop Senki would spend hours, reading, decoding, trying to understand the meaning behind the ancient scrolls. Day after day he would put the pieces of the puzzle together and finally it came. A revelation. The context of the scrolls contained the way to control the curse, as well as advanced jitsu that very few had a privilege to be able to perform. , it became a blessing in disguise. Senki has quickly realized that by mastering the ancient technique, him and his comrades will no longer have to hide, no longer to be controlled. The ability to start anew, to build from ground zero, to have a place in this world. And thus Senki had set his aim to the island of Hasttawa. He was aware that of an ancient volcano being present on the island and that's exactly what Senki had in mind. Upon arriving on the island, the group climbed atop of the volcano. Senki knew that the volcano wasn't active for hundreds of years and he was planning to take a full advantage of it. What followed were years of hardship through blood, sweat and tears. Carving their own domain inside of the volcano. Mastering their curse to the highest potential. During the years of the great construction, lots of sailors have stumbled upon the island, a word about the village got out quickly and attracted a lot of attention. Nevertheless, as Senki became older his grudge against the Sand Village has dwindled, he and his comrades have found their place in this world, they have welcome thousands with open arms, some were adventurers trying to find purpose in life, some were broken families who just got by to survive, regardless of the background Senki believed that a person can be changed for good. Senki has founded the Shinosutoka clan, which originally consisted of him and his crew. Nowadays, the clan consists of roughly fifty members. The term "curse" was abandoned by the clan, as they have completely mastered their newfound power. Those born into the clan posses the keke-genkai "Doku Monogatari" ( Literal Translation: Venom Tale ), the babies are born with little scorpion tales which later grow up to 7ft as they mature. The village is currently ruled by Senki's great son Eguchi, while he is still young, Eguchi upholds the honors of his clan and puts the well being of his village before anything else. Disclaimer: What a trooper you are, you have made it this far. While you are fully immersed into the story tale, let's get to the spicy stuff and talk about the clan's jitsu. Jutsu List Passive ability: All members of the clan have a natural resistance to an extreme heat. In addition, the members of the Shinosutoka clan require less water intake, which increases their survivability in the extreme environment. Kekke-Genkai: "Doku Monogatari" once called a curse, turned blessing in disguise "Doku Monogatari" is kekke-genkai unlike any others. A scorpion tale which is a natural part of the owner's skeleton, it possesses a destructive power of even greater propotions. Tale Slash - allows the user to fully operate their tale by delivering slashing blows to the opponent in any direction at a high speed. Tale Grip - allows the user to use his tale to grip on surfaces for example a tree, for increased mobility Venom Spray - the user shoots out little stings with venom from the tip of his tale, allowing to attack an opponent at a longer distance. Scorpion Summoning Technique - the user summons 3 giant scorpions that obey their master, the ownership of a scorpion can also be passed to another person at owner's will. Claw Transformation Jutsu - transforms one or both of the user's arms into razor sharp scorpion claws allowing the user to gain an upper hand in close hand to hand combat. Scorpion mark - a mark of a scorpion image on the user's palm. Upon touching the opponent with his hand and making a contact with an exposed skin, the marked is applied. The mark increases the recipient's body temperature to 40Celcius, making the target slower and vulnerable to the attacks. The effect of the mark lasts for 2 minutes and it take half an hour for a mark to recharge in order to be re-applied again. The Final Form ( Requires A LOT of charkra ) The user undergoes a complete transformation, increasing to a gigantic size, his lower body replaced that of a scorpion torso along with the claws being in the midsection area. The upper part of a human body remains intact into the torso with both human arms remaining. In addition to that the user is wielding "The Scepter of Ashes". On top of existing abilities the user acquires two more. "The Cloud of Ashes" - enables the user to feel a large area with ashes thus blidning the opponent while the user is capable of seeing through it. "Wrath of Senki" - the user chargers his scepter of Ashes a then releases a devastating ring of explosion which is a combination of ashes, lava and sand. Village Hidden in the Ashes - Haigakure no Sato. Haigakure is located on the island of Hasstawa inside of Vertex Volcano. The Haigake came up with the ingenious design to create a perception that a volcano still active by utilizing the latest technology to pump artificial ash from the top sides of the volcano thus creating an illusion that the island is engulfed in ashes, making it an excellent defense mechanism by keeping the unwanted guests away. The village itself is designed in a vey unique way, its formed from the platforms that are layered almost on top on another thus creating stacks of floors. They are made in a circular shape an all of the platforms are wrapped around the statue of Senki, the founder of the village, which stands proudly in the middle of the volcano. Important articles File:Placeholder |A page about your topic|link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse